Wedding Present: Sessions
Sessions All the sessions below are available on The Complete Peel Sessions, except 12 (a one-track Gedge solo session at the Festive Fifty 25th anniversary special). A further session was recorded by the band for the programme in late 2004 after Peel's death. 1. Recorded: 1986-02-11. First Broadcast: 26 February 1986. Repeated: 11 March 1986, 30 December 1986 *Felicity / What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted / You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends / This Boy Can Wait 2. Recorded: 1986-10-26. First Broadcast: 25 November 1986. Repeated: 16 December 1986 *All About Eve / Don't Be So Hard / Room With A View / Never Said / Hopak 3. Recorded: 1987-03-03. First Broadcast: 18 March 1987. Repeated: 07 April 1987, 16 June 1987, 22 December 1987 *Give My Love To Kevin / Getting Nowhere Fast / Something And Nothing / A Million Miles 4. Recorded: 1987-10-06. First Broadcast: 14 October 1987. Repeated: 02 November 1987, 29 December 1987, 18 January 1988 *(Ukrainian Session #1): Katrusya / Svitit Misyats / Tiutiunyk / Yikhav Kozak Za Dunai / Hude Dnipro Hude 5. Recorded: 1988-03-15. First Broadcast: 05 April 1988. Repeated: 26 April 1988, 15 June 1988, 13 July 1988, 21 December 1988 *(Ukrainian Session #2): Davni Chasny (listed as Minooli Dnee in Ken's book) / Vasya Vasyliok / Zadumav Didochok / Verkhovyno 6. Recorded: 1988-05-24. First Broadcast: 30 May 1988. Repeated: 13 July 1988, 23 August 1988, 28 December 1988 *Unfaithful / Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? / Take Me I'm Yours / Happy Birthday All 7. Recorded: 1989-05-02. First Broadcast: 15 May 1989. Repeated: 27 June 1989, 21 December 1989 *(Ukrainian Session #3): Zavtra / Sertsem I Dusheyu / Cherez Richku Cherez Hai 8. Recorded: 1990-10-14. First Broadcast: 28 October 1990. Repeated: 30 December 1990, 09 February 1991 *Dalliance / Blonde / Niagara / Heather 9. Recorded: 1992-03-17. First Broadcast: 02 May 1992. Repeated: 27 June 1992 *California / Flying Saucer / Softly Soft / Come Play With Me 10. Recorded: 1994-03-22. First Broadcast: 16 April 1994. Repeated: none *Gazebo / So Long, Baby / Spangle / Him Or Me (What's It Gonna Be?) 11. Recorded: 1995-12-03. First Broadcast: 16 December 1995. Repeated: 23 March 1996 *Drive / Love Machine / Sports Car / Go, Man, Go 12. Recorded: 2000-12-13. First Broadcast: 19 December 2000 (David Gedge solo at Festive Fifty 25th anniversary special). Repeated: none *Swimming Pools And Movie Stars 13. Recorded: 2004-07-22. First Broadcast: 21 September 2004). Repeated: none * Blue Eyes / Ringway To Seatac / Shivers / Queen Anne / White Horses Live *30 August 1989: Live set from Subterranea for Peel's 50th birthday, recorded the previous day. #What Have I Said Now? # Crushed # Kennedy # Thanks # Bewitched # Granadaland *15 July 1995: Live set recorded the previous day at the 1995 Phoenix Festival. # Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah # Kennedy # Swimming Pools, Movie Stars # Click Click # It's A Gas # Spangle (Acoustic Version) # Gazebo (Acoustic Version) # Fleshworld # Sucker # The Queen Of Outer Space *12 April 1996: Live set from Sound City, Metropolitan University, Leeds, recorded same day. # Silver Shorts # Love Machine # Snake Eyes # Sports Car # Convertible # Click Click # My Favourite Dress # Real Thing # It's A Gas # Skin Diving # Sucker # Corduroy *25 August 1996: Reading Festival (recorded same day) # Kansas # 2, 3, Go # Venus # Loveslave # Real Thing # Drive # Montreal # Come Play With Me Category: Wedding Present